


Fuck-Me Clothes

by spiderlillium



Series: Canonverse Eruri Week 2016 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canonverse Eruri Week, Canonverse Eruri Week Day 5, Eruri Week 2016, Formal Attire/Funding Parties, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderlillium/pseuds/spiderlillium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi subtly asks Erwin for a quick fuck.</p><p>-</p><p>For Day 5 (Formal Attire/Funding Parties) of Canonverse Eruri Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck-Me Clothes

“You look good in your fuck-me clothes.”  
  
It's not a very nice thing to call their regalia – after all, it is something they wear only for select occasions. Their uniform is a symbol of status, of identity, and most certainly, of pride.  
  
But Levi simply could not help himself.  
  
“I beg your pardon?” Erwin is dapper and handsome in his, looking every bit of what a commander should be. In front of a mirror he stood, frozen from fixing his collar – and through the reflective surface he surveyed his Captain through squinted eyes.  
  
“You heard me.” Despite wearing something closely similar, Levi was just the type of man who wasn't born to wear fancy suits. At least, that's what he personally thinks. This bastard, on the other hand...  
  
Erwin tore his gaze from the mirror, and turned from the spot where he stood so he could look at Levi properly. “This is not the time and place for you to be complimenting me inappropriately.”  
  
“We're in a tavern,” Levi listed out, “In a room. With the door securely locked.”  
  
Erwin raised his eyebrows.  
  
Levi pursed his lips. “I'm being subtle here.”  
  
“We're about to attend Duchess Coulmette's birthday party.” Erwin pointed out, “Someone who funds the Survey Corps regularly _and_ generously. I suggest you smarten yourself instead of listing out the obvious.”  
  
“Well, Duchess Cougar can kiss my ass.” Levi crossed his arms, shrugging a bit. “That old bat doesn't like me one bit. Thinks I'm filth because I came from the Underground. You, though...” He smirked, seeing the expression on the Commander's face darken, “Ohoh, she _adores_ you. Big, blond, blue-eyed piece of man meat, you are. I bet the reason why she likes to fund us is because she thinks she'll have the chance to choke on your massive dick if she keeps it up long enough.”  
  
“ _Levi_ –”  
  
“Why didn't you bring Mike along, instead of me? She likes him too. I think he's the only one that the Duchess drools over, apart from you.”  
  
“That's enough, Levi.”  
  
“She's turning fifty-five, right? Why don't you give her what she wants, so we can all stop going to this bullshit parties of hers? I mean, her cunt can't taste that bad, can it? Probably dried up and shriveled, but if you don't want your mouth on her, then just screw her. She'd probably be so satisfied she'd name you her heir.”  
  
“I said that's _enough!”_ Erwin's voice boomed inside the small room, his temperament showing through his face. “I'll not have you insult–”  
  
“Hey, hey, hey,” Levi held his hand up, taking a step forward, the wooden floorboards creaking slightly under his weight, “Wait a minute... You're _defending_ her? Does this mean – oh, _no._ You actually fucked her, didn't you?” He gave a short laugh, slapping his thigh right after. “Didn't know you were that despera–”  
  
The force that pulled Levi by the collar was enough to rob the words right out of his mouth, and after a bit of struggling, he found himself looking straight at his Commander's angry face.  
  
Erwin's breath tickled Levi's cheeks at their proximity. “ _Shut_ your mouth.”  
  
“Can't wait to fuck your little granny again, can you?”  
  
His eyes roamed all over Levi's face, passing briefly on his lips, before flickering back to glare straight at grey ones. A moment that seemed too long passed, and then, “Are you done _?”_  
  
Levi opened his mouth, as if to speak, but closed it again.  
  
“What, I still have to spell it out for you? I thought you were the genius here.”  
  
The corner of Erwin's mouth twitched as he released his hold of the collar of Levi's shirt.  
  
“I've got no time for your _subtleties,_ Levi.” Turning away, he faced the mirror once more, resuming from his task of fixing his otherwise pristine collar, like nothing had happened.  
  
This made Levi lose a bit of his composure. _“Fine._ Fine, you fuck.” Inhaling sharply, he balled his hands into fists, and then, “Fuck me. Fuck me while you're wearing that stupid fucking uniform.”  
  
Erwin tugged on his jacket, straightening it out. “I'm glad you know how to put your mouth into better use other than ranting on.”  
  
“My mouth can do _other_ better things.”  
  
“Oh?” Erwin hummed, looking at Levi again through the mirror. “And here I thought we were done being subtle.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote a blowjob for this one, but it sucked. (Get it? hahahah)
> 
> I ended up trashing it, so sorry. No porn this time.


End file.
